10 cosas que odio de ti
by Angeblich Schriftsteller
Summary: la clase de literatura para Bella era divertido, sin embargo el hermoso chico de ojos verdes con una pesima actitud y cierta bipolaridad logrará sacar su mejor poema. Odio como me hablas, conduces, tu cabello, tus botas de combate, pero sobre todo odio que no te puedo odiar.
1. PROLOGO

10 COSAS QUE ODIO DE TI

Era la última clase antes de que el verano comenzara, si no hacia esto probablemente no lo volvería a ver y sin duda seria un gran error, porque lo lamentaría toda mi vida así que cuando la profesora pregunto quien quería decir primero el poema en el que había trabajado, no dude en levantar la mano.

-bien- fue lo que dijo-pasa al frente corazón- y así lo hice.

Me aclare la garganta y antes de comenzar dije las palabras con las que me armaría de valor.

-este poema, significa mucho para mi y trabaje todo el tiempo nesesario en involucrarlo con mis sentimientos, espero el mensaje llegue claro-dije lo ultimo mirándolo a él, la razón por la que había trabajado tan duro; suspire- bien, aquí voy...

Odio como me hablas  
>Y tú forma de conducir.<br>Odio tu corte de cabello  
>Y lo que llegue a sentir.<br>Odio tus espantosas botas de combate  
>Y que me conozcas bien.<br>Te odio hasta vomitar  
>Que hasta me haces rimar<br>Odio que sepas pensar  
>Y que me hagas reír.<br>Odio que me hagas sufrir y odio que me hagas llorar.  
>Odio tanto estar sola<br>Que no hayas llamado aun,  
>Pero más odio que no te pueda odiar<br>Aunque estés tan loco,  
>Ni siquiera un poco<br>Lo he de intentar  
>Odio como me tratas y que seas mi razón de vivir<br>Odio que sepas que te amo y disfrutes haciéndome sufrir  
>Odio tus ojos cuando me miran a mi<br>Odio tu boca que nunca he de besar  
>Odio que seas el primero en el que pienso al despertar y ni un instante te puedas alejar<br>Te odio PORQUE ME ENSEÑASTE A AMAR

Al decirlo completo, podía ver como el me miraba, como con enojo, furia, pero yo tampoco me quedaría atrás, le arroje mi libreta abierta en la pagina del poema-espero estés contento- y salí del salón, con mis ojos anegados de lagrimas y yo, yo no podía recordar cuando la divertida clase de literatura se convirtió en mi peor pesadilla, con el chico de mis sueños...

* * *

><p><strong>HOLAA! quiero dejar en claro que no se parece a la pelicula, y que probablemente lleguen a odiar a la clase de Edward que tengo planeado hacer, asi que no me molestaré si alguien quiere matarlo.<strong>

**En fin ya tengo el segundo capitulo, espero poder subirlo pronto y si alguien lee mis otras historias, ¡lo siento muchisismo! no he tenido tiempo de terminar los capitulos en algo que me guste, pero espero subir pronto.**

**Si por el contrario son nuevos lectores, les invito a leer mis otras historias**


	2. ODIO COMO ME HABLAS

Marzo.

Faltaban exactamente cuatro mese para salir de la preparatoria e irme a la universidad, sin duda extrañaría a mis amigos, pero era tiempo de continuar por mi cuenta si quería llegar a ser una gran escritora algún día.

Este día en particular era especial, al parecer se había mudado a la ciudad un renombrado doctor australiano y su familia, se suponía que eran tres hijos, dos hombres y una mujer y que estaban en los años de escolaridad de la escuela preparatoria, la verdad es que no estaba tan bien informada, no soy de esa clase de personas a la que les gustan los chismes, si me gustaran pensaría en dedicarme a ser reportera o periodista en lugar de ser editora e inventarme cuentos.

Pero sin embargo se murmuraba por los pasillos que uno de los hijos era mas problemático que los otros dos, que era el la razón por la cual el doctor y su familia habían dejado Sídney y se habían mudado. Tan típico de citadinos, lo peor es que fueron a parar a un pequeño pueblucho al que las chicas llenas de hormonas les atraen los chicos peligro.

-¡Hola Bells!- me saludó animosamente Jasper, el es mi vecino desde que éramos unos niños, el tiene un hermana melliza que es tan, fría y cruel que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a su hermano, pero bueno así es ella de perra, que se le podía hacer.

-¡Hola Jazz! ¿Cómo estas?- le respondí del mismo modo, mientras habría mi casillero y acomodaba mis libros.

-De maravilla, ¿escuchaste lo de los nuevos?- su voz intrigada me dejo sin habla, Jasper no era la clase de persona que amaba los chismes, era mas el chico que observaba en silencio, sin criticar a nadie.

-Jasper, no me digas que tu también compraste esa historia- ya había oído a todo el mundo hablar de ellos el fin de semana, no necesitaba oír una cosa mas.

-Pero Bella, es importante, dicen que uno de los chicos estuvo en prisión por posesión de drogas y que el doctor pagó cuantiosas cantidades de dinero para que borraran eso de su expediente, ¿Qué pasa si me siento con el en mate y me ofrece un churro?- su patética historia no hizo mas que sacarme una risa sonora.

-Jasper, no seas crédulo, sabes como son las personas de este pueblo, recuerdas que cuando ustedes llegaron decían que tenía una enfermedad contagiosa y que cualquiera que se juntara con ustedes iba a morir, y eso fue hace ya diez años y nadie a muerto por su culpa, quizás el chico ni siquiera es problemático, quizás solo es diferente-

-Espero tengas razón, de cualquier forma no me gustaría compartir clases con el o con alguno de sus hermanos, aunque escuche que la chica es un año menor y los otros dos van en el mismo grado-

-¡Vaya! Pero si ni estas enterado, yo con suerte sabía que eran dos chicos y una chica- me reí entre dientes al ver su rostro sonrojado mientras caminábamos a nuestra primera y única clase juntos

-Bueno es que nunca se sabe cuando puede llegar al pueblo esa chica especial- dijo con sus ojos de enamorado

-O chico- le contradije en broma

-Si tienes razón, también puede que alguno de esos hermanos Cullen sea mi chico ideal- me detuve abruptamente al escuchar eso- o espera, ¡tu lo decías por ti!- se río calmadamente- ¿Qué pasa Bella? Sabes que estoy jugando

-Eres un idiota- le pegue juguetonamente en el hombro al tiempo al que entrabamos al salón.

Tomamos nuestro asientos y esperamos a que el profesor llegara, la clase de economía no era una de mis mejores materias pero el fuerte de Jasper así que el me ayudaba a salir bien en esta clase aunque eso significara que el sacar un ocho en lugar de un diez, pero por eso era mi mejor amigo.

Las demás clases pasaron rápido y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo. Como era costumbre me senté en una mesa en el centro de la cafetería con Jasper, Leah y su novio Jacob.

-¿Alguno ya conoce a los nuevos?- la intriga de Leah era evidente, ella no era de la clase de personas a las que les gustan muy fácil otras personas

-Yo comparto matemáticas con el mayor de ellos,-Jacob nos comentó- Emmet, es muy simpático y se gano muy pronto al profesor.

-Yo también comparto clase con el, de echo lo pusieron como mi compañero, es demasiado bromista y me saca de quicio, es un niño de cinco años en un cuerpo de un gigantón de dieciocho- nunca había escuchado hablar así a Jasper, me sorprendió mucho de el.

-Yo no he visto a ninguno, ni siquiera veo un rostro nuevo aquí en la cafetería- la verdad es que me importaba muy poco si compartía clase con ellos o no; Jacob se aclaró la garganta.

-Púes aquí vienen- Leah y yo que estábamos de espaldas a la puerta giramos un poco nuestra cabeza y cuerpo para disimular aunque había muchos que ni siquiera lo disimulaban.

Por la puerta de la cafetería entró un chico bastante alto y musculoso, si no era porque sabía que venía a la preparatoria lo podía confundir con mi profesor de gimnasia; su cabello era castaño claro y con unos cuanto rulos, caminaba despreocupadamente y con una sonrisa de "yo todo lo puedo arreglar con entusiasmo" que marcaba sus ojuelos. Después entro una chica, muy bajita y menuda; de cabello negro y corto, caminaba muy agraciadamente y de igual manera con una sonrisa de yo puedo arreglar el mundo. El último era alto, aunque no tanto como el primero, su cabello cobrizo y desordenado le daba un aspecto rebelde, tenía una forma mas ruda de caminar, su cara era de pocos amigos y su vestimenta en colores obscuros solo hacía que su piel resaltara mas, era guapo aunque no lo admitiría nunca frente a mis amigos. Todos con ojos verdes.

-Escuche que estuvo en un manicomio por cazar animales y comerse sus órganos- La cara de Leah se torno verde al escuchar esto, ella era una persona en pro de la naturaleza, pero la entendía, yo también sentía asco al saber esto.

-Parece que se acoplaron muy bien- Jasper tenía razón, los tres se sentaron con las animadoras y el equipo de futbol, pero el rebelde no parecía estar a gusto ahí, miraba hacia todas parte como buscando un escape.

-Sea lo que sea espero no arruinen lo que resta de nuestro año escolar- di por terminada nuestra conversación.

El resto del recreo fue muy tranquilo, solo uno que otro murmuro sobre los nuevos nada fuera de lo normal. Al tocar el timbre me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, literatura; amaba esta clase era tan buena y no me podía atrasar por que a mi compañero no le iba bien porque era la única materia en la que no teníamos compañero, además la señorita Rosseto era la mejor maestra del mundo, a pesar de que era joven, sabía como interpretar los poemas y encargar tareas fáciles pero entretenidas. Cuando llegue tomé mi asiento en la fila central al lado de la ventana. El timbre tocó y a los pocos segundos la profesora Rosseto entró por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días chicos! En estos mese veremos poesía y…- la introducción de la profesora fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta- adelante- dijo con su voz cantarina, por la puerta paso la pesadilla Cullen.

-Lamento interrumpirla, pero me fue designada esta clase y no supe como llegar- su voz era ronca y sedosa, pero su acento hacia que se oyera demasiado sensual, ¿Qué? ¿Sensual? Diablos, estúpidas hormonas.

-Note preocupes cariño, te puedes sentar…- la mirada de la profesora se paseo por el aula y se detuvo en el asiento vacío atrás de Jessica Stanley que se sentaba al lado mío- porque no te sientas atrás de Jessica, Jessica cariño, levanta la mano por favor- Jessica así lo hizo y Cullen asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia su nuevo asiento- lo siento se me olvido preguntar tu nombre- el aludido que estaba al lado mío volteo en dirección de la señorita Rosseto y musito suavemente.

-Edward Cullen- me fue imposible mirarlo mientras decía estas palabras, sus ojos verdes me miraron por una decima de segundo y volvía a poner en marcha su caminata.

La hora paso lo mas lento posible y me estaba conteniendo las ganas de voltear a mirarlo, quería mirarlo, ver si el también me miraba, no sabía cuanto iba a poder aguantar, miré mi reloj con impaciencia, faltaban 10 minutos para que sonará la campana.

-Chicos, antes de que se me olvide el proyecto final será que escriban y reciten un poema propio de ustedes y que trabajen en el a partir de esta semana, háganlo a conciencia por que lo revisare todos los viernes a partir de la próxima semana- genial, tendría mucho de que escribir, esto sería pan comido; finalmente toco la campana; tome mis libros y salí a mi siguiente clase, Educación Física era mi pesadilla, pero si no iba y la tomaba, reprobaría y no podría ir a la universidad.

Iba tan absorta en mis pensamiento que no me fije y choque con alguien, el impacto hizo que nos fuéramos al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho- dije mientras recogía mis libros del suelo

-Deberías, por que no te fijas por donde caminas- esa voz que me había parecido tan maravillosa minutos atrás me parecía chocante ahora

-Idiota- murmure mientras me paraba sin reparar en que el seguía ahí

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- me puse pálida al volver a escuchar su voz, me chocaba este chico, así que me gire pero no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo de pie con su posición relajada y su expresión enojada.

-Te dije idiota, ¡Idiota!- estoy segura que iba a responder de no haber sido que la señorita Rosseto salía finalmente del salón

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?-

-No se preocupe profesora, yo ya me iba- y sin más, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Lo imité. No pude dejar de pensar en el durante toda la clase de Educación Física. Su cabello cobrizo y rebelde, sus ojos verde esmeralda, su piel pálida, su vos ronca y sedosa, pero sobre todo la manera en la que me miraba con ira y su forma cortante al hablarme ¿Quién se creía que era?

Finalmente deportes se acabo y camine a mi casillero para recoger mis libros.

-Bells- la voz de mi amigo Jazz me tranquilizaba casi siempre, pero hoy no era uno de esos momentos- nunca adivinaras con quien tengo química-sus ojos tenían un brillo muy peculiar.

-No se- dije cortantemente, no me gustaba ser así con Jasper, pero el idiota de Cullen me dejo de muy mal humor

-Con Alice Cullen- empezó a caminar hacia la salida

-Cuando dices que tienes química con ella es la materia o enserio tienes química con ella- dude de mi pregunta pero con Jasper todo era posible, suspiró.

-La materia, de verdad, no lo se, pero cada vez que la veo, le bajaría la luna y las estrellas- me recargue en su Audi azul.

-Tranquilo Romeo, la acabas de conocer-

-Lo sé, pero es que siento que la conozco desde antes de nacer- ahora hablaba como un estúpido enamorado

-Jazz, siempre te adelantas a los hechos, ¿Recuerdas a María? Dale tiempo al tiempo, bebé- me acerque para darle un abrazo fuerte recargando mi cabeza en su pecho y su cabeza sobre la mía; era nuestro momento perfecto hasta que alguien nos interrumpió.

-Aww, que tiernos, porque no se van a besuquearse a otro lado tortolos- Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper si que sabía arruinar momentos, sentí que Jasper se ponía tieso y decidí separarme de el. Cuando me di la vuelta entendí el porque, ahí detrás de nosotros estaban los hermanos Cullen. Alice y Edward nos veía fijo, sin ninguna emoción mientras que Emmet sonreía abiertamente.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Emmet- su sonrisa se hizo mas grande y se marcaron sus ojuelos mientras extendía la mano.

-Un placer, Bella- susurre y le apreté la mano, si que era fuerte; me gire un poco y le extendí la mano le sonreí a Alice- mucho gusto.

-Alice Cullen, un placer- ella también tomo mi mano y apretó de más. Llegando a casa me pondré hielo.

-Hola, Jasper, creo que no nos habíamos presentado- Jazz se le acerco a Edward y le extendió la mano y el solo la miro por un par de segundo y posó su mirada sobre mí, dejando a Jasper con la mano extendida.

-Pensé que era de mala educación comerse delante de la gente como si nada- ¿Comerse? Si apenas y estábamos abrazados.

-Pensé que era de mala educación dejar con la mano extendida a una persona- le respondí mordazmente.

-Entonces soy un mal educado- me estaba retando con la mirada el muy mal nacido.

-Mal educado no, porque de ser así tus hermanos también lo serían, yo diría que quieres llamar la atención, tan típico de un niño mimado de ciudad- no debí haber dicho eso, al terminar me mordí la lengua al instante, yo y mi gran bocota.

-Y tu crees tener la razón ante todo, tan típico de una pueblerina- ese estúpido no me dijo pueblerina- que se alborota cuando alguien nuevo llega al pueblo.

-Púes si no estas a gusto, nadie se opone a que te vayas…-estaba por decir algo más pero Jasper me corto inmediata mente y me tomo del brazo.

-Bells, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa, ya sabes para trabajar en el proyecto economía- ¿proyecto de economía? Obviamente lo invento para deshacernos de ellos así que asentí y le sonreí.

-Tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos- me dirigí a Emmet y Alice- fue un gusto en conocerlos. Y sin más me subí al Audi de Jasper- gracias por eso- me sonrió abiertamente

-No te preocupes, lo hice por el más que nada, parecía que en cualquier momento le arrancarías la cabeza-

-Ganas no me faltaban- sonrío negando con la cabeza mientras encendía el coche- gracias de nuevo por traerme hoy a la escuela, y no te preocupes mañana me vendrá a recoger Charlie para que vayas con tus padres a Chicago- odiaba tener la camioneta descompuesta, lo bueno es que Jacob dijo que estaría lista para el fin de semana

-La verdad no me entusiasma la idea de que tu padre venga por ti, puede pasar algo y llegar un poco tarde por ti- íbamos pasando al lado de donde se encontraba Rosalie con los Cullen y estoy segura que la escuche gritar "Usen condón". Perra.

Llegue a la casa y sin dudarlo ya sabía que iba a hacer de poema. Fui a mi habitación y rebusque en los cajones, hasta que encontré mi libreta de escribir. Deje un espacio para el titulo y escribí en el primer renglón

_Odio como me hablas._

Después de todo Cullen era una muy buena inspiración.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! SE QUE HA PASADO UN ETERNIDAD, ESTA ES LA PARTE EDITADA PARA LOS QUE YA LA HABÍA ESTADO LEYENDO, YO SIENTO QUE QUEDO MEJOR QUE LA OTRA PERO PUES CADA QUIEN. VOY A INTENTAR QUE PARA EL VIERNES DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA YA LLEVE OTROS DOS CAPITULOS. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LOS INVITO A PASAR A MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS.<strong>

**POR EL MOMENTO SOLO ACTUALIZARE ESTA Y I Want You To Want Me. ASÍQ EU PARA LSO QUE LEEN ERRORES DEL PASADO Y YO QUISIERA ESTAN EN UNA PEQUEÑA PAUSA. LAS ACTUALIZACIONES CUANDO YA NORMALICE LA HISTORIA SERAN LOS FINES DE SEMANA.**


	3. ODIO COMO CONDUCES

**PRIMERO QUE NADA UNA SUPER ULTRAMEGA GRAN Y ENORME DISCULPA A MIS LECTORAS, LA VERDAD PASE POR UN BLOQUEO DE IDEAS PERO YA VOLVI, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ESTARE ESCRIBIENDO MAS POR AQUI. **

* * *

><p>-Bells, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- pregunto mi padre, intentando entablar una conversación durante la cena, decía que no hablábamos mucho y debíamos compartir más.<p>

-Bien, supongo- conteste monótonamente revolviendo _mi cena _la verdad no estaba muy segura de que era lo que estaba en mi plato, y tampoco lo quería averiguar, cuando Charlie cocinaba te podías esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿no te fue bien?- su tono extrañado, me sorprendió. Miéntele Bella, dile que lo odiaste y no piensas volver a ir, que no quieres ver a ese chico….

-la verdad, no sé qué te pueda decir, todo el día no fue más que hablar de los chicos nuevos, escucha historias por aquí y por allá; nada fuera de lo normal, espero mañana se den cuenta que son humanos también- cobarde.

-Vaya, pues ya sabes cómo son las personas de aquí, así que la acción comenzara mañana, los chismes serán menos escandalosos pero si más humanizados y todos querrán estar en el ojo del huracán para agarrar fama-

-Supongo, lo siento, Charlie, pero no tengo hambre, si no te importa me voy a mi cuarto.- me levante, deje mis platos sucios en el fregadero, Charlie cocinó, lo que significaba que a él le tocaba limpiar, estaba dispuesta a salir de la cocina cuando...

-Espera Bella,- ¡Rayos!- veras, hoy llego un nuevo doctor a la ciudad y como buen jefe de policía fui a conocerlo y darle la bienvenida,- ya se a dónde va a parar esto- así que el muy amablemente _nos_ invitó a cenar con él y su familia.

¡Oh! No era tan malo, ir a cenar, con una familia de desconocidos, ¡fantástico!

-Sí, seguro ¿Cuándo?- estaba tan cansada que no me quedaba más que aceptar.

-Mañana en la noche- perfecto, no me tocaría hacer la cena.

-Ok

Sin más, subí a mi habitación a pensar en este día, Edward, el chico de cabellos cobrizos, no lograba sacarlo de mi mente, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas, su caminar, pero sobre todo, su voz, aunque, todos hermosos pensamientos se fueron el desagüe al recordar su voz siendo mordaz; está bien, tropecé con el pero ¿Y qué? Tropiezo con todo el mundo, además soy humana no soy un maldito ser perfecto ni robot ni muñeca Barbie, ni que el fuera tan perfecto seguro tenía un millón de defectos.

No estoy segura de en qué momento me quede dormida pero lo hice. Abrí mis ojos de golpe al escuchar el despertador. Me duche rápidamente, me puse unos jeans claros y una blusa rosa pálido, mis converse negros y ate mi cabello en un chongo alto. Baje las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la cocina vi un pequeño recado de Charlie.

_Bells, tuve que irme más temprano a la comisaria, la pick up,_

_Aún no está lista, así que tendrás que tomar el autobús o ir a pie._

_Recuerda que la cena es a las 8, así que debes estar lista_

_Alrededor de las 7:15. No te estreses tanto._

_Te quiere, Charlie._

¡Fantástico! Mi pick up no funciona, tendré que hablar muy seriamente con Jacob por eso. El crujir de mis tripas me hizo reaccionar, desayuno; veamos que puedo comer, cereal, la fibra no se me antojaba justo ahora, huevos, no, fruta, supongo que esa era la mejor opción. Demore en mi desayuno alrededor de unos 15 minutos; lave los trastes, tome mi mochila y salí. Iba apretada de tiempo, así que camine lo mejor y más rápido posible. ¡Mierda! Olvide que a primera hora toca literatura y ya voy algo tarde.

Al llegar al salón ya estaban todos incluso _el_, pero ahora no estaba sentado en el banco al lado mío, no, se sentó en la esquina más alejada posible de mi banco, un punto menos para el chico guapo.

La maestra entró apuradísima al salón y pego una cartulina en el pizarrón que decía en letras grandes y rojas EL AMOR.

-Muy bien chicos ¿Qué les hace pensar la palabra amor?

-En mi novia-

-En chicas-

-Lo que un hombre le dice a una mujer para tener sexo-

-En un sentimiento maravilloso-

-Algo sobreestimado-

-Bueno, de cierta forma todos tenían razón, pero ¿Alguna vez han amado a alguien?

-¡SI!- dijeron al unísono

-¿Enserio? Edward, ¿a quién has amado?

-Simple, a mi madre- él y su maldita y seductora voz de engreído. Por alguna razón muchos rieron ante eso

-¿De qué se ríen? Eso es muy cierto, amm Bella, ¿Me harías el favor de leer el pequeño poema que les prepare?- asentí con la cabeza y me levante para que me lo entregará y comenzar a recitarlo.

-El amor nuevo, de Amado Nervo

_Todo amor nuevo que aparece__  
><em>_nos ilumina la existencia,__  
><em>_nos la perfuma y enflorece._

_En la más densa oscuridad__  
><em>_toda mujer es refulgencia__  
><em>_y todo amor es claridad.__  
><em>_Para curar la pertinaz__  
><em>_pena, en las almas escondida,__  
><em>_un nuevo amor es eficaz;__  
><em>_porque se posa en nuestro mal__  
><em>_sin lastimar nunca la herida,__  
><em>_como un destello en un cristal._

_Como un ensueño en una cuna,__  
><em>_como se posa en la rüina__  
><em>_la piedad del rayo de la luna.__  
><em>_Como un encanto en un hastío,__  
><em>_como en la punta de una espina__  
><em>_una gotita de rocío..._

_¿Que también sabe hacer sufrir?__  
><em>_¿Que también sabe hacer llorar?__  
><em>_¿Que también sabe hacer morir?_

_-Es que tú no supiste amar..._

Me aplaudieron, no sé por qué si solo lo leí; la verdad es que este poema era muy bueno, y representaba mucho al amor puro y sincero.

-Muy buena dicción Bella, toma asiento por favor- con mis mejillas ardiendo logré llegar hasta mi asiento, donde sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, al levantar la cabeza vi a Edward mirándome con esos orbes verdes, su mirada era tan profunda e hipnotizaste que no la podía apartar, sus ojos no demostraban ninguna emoción, solo estaban ahí, fijos en mí; hasta que finalmente se apartó de mí.

La clase paso entre opiniones y significados de poema, análisis, medición de métrica, y cosas como esas, la verdad se pasó verdaderamente rápido el tiempo que estuvimos ahí. Como la buena patética que soy, veía a Edward de reojo cada cinco minutos, pero por supesto el nunca volvió a voltear hacia mi dirección.

-Bueno, chicos, estaremos viendo este poema, por varios días más y luego pasaremos a otro del mismo género,- estaba por finalizar la clase la profesora- los espero mañana, que tengan un buen día- la sonrisa de la profesora Stanford, era enorme y radiante; llevaba una alianza en su dedo corazón lo que me hacía pensar que estaba tan radiante y ansiosa por un próspero matrimonio futuro.

Todos empezamos a tomar nuestros libros, unos ya más desesperados, por supuesto ya tenían sus cosas listas para salir pronto.

Yo seguía tomando algunos apuntes cuando la sombra de alguien me tapo la luz. La sorpresa de verlo parado frente a mí fue tal que por accidente tire mi libreta de apuntes; logrando causar una pequeña y musical risa proveniente de él; nos agachamos al mismo tiempo a recogerla, pero el por tener el brazo más largo la tomo primero y me lo entrego.

-Hola- su sonrisa torcida me hacía querer comérmelo- mi nombres es Edward Cullen…

-Lo sé, te presentaste ayer recuerdas- lo interrumpí rápidamente, el volvió a sonreír

-Sí, pero ayer fui grosero contigo y tu novio- había una mezcla de disculpas y cierto odio en su mirada.

-¿Novio?- la palabra salía vibrosa de mi boca por la casi risa que eso provocaba en mí.

-Sí, el chico rubio, o bueno tu amigo con derecho, pensé que los pueblos eran más propios, pero...- listo estallé en carcajadas.

-muy bien chico nuevo, en primera el chico de ayer, se llama Jasper, en segunda es mi amigo y ya, no mi novio ni mi amigo con derechos y en tercera, deberías de cambiar tu forma de pensar de los pueblerinos- esperaba no haber soñado arrogante, pero el brillo de astucias en su mirada me hizo saber que le gustaban los debates.

-Y tú debes cambiar tu imagen de las personas de ciudad- se acercó un paso más a mí, nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban- yo te ayudo a ti y tu me ayudas a mí en eso- puse una de mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje un poco hacia atrás, necesitaba respirar con urgencias, el solo sonrió-así que quiero recapitular, hola Edward Cullen, mucho gusto-estiro su mano, lo poco que podías estirar la mano en tan corto espacio entre él y yo, la mire por un segundo, sonreír y di la media vuelta para irme.

Creo que se quedó perplejo.

-Eso díselo a Jasper- le grite mientras me iba a mi siguiente clase.

Todas las clases habían pasado excepcionales, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo; llegué a mi usual mesa con Jasper, Jacob y Leah, los últimos dos seguramente se andaban cachondeando detrás del gimnasio y Jasper estaba en su propio mundo imaginando una vida feliz con Alice Cullen. Desde ayer no había dejado de pensar en ella e imaginar su vida juntos, ¡Hasta me mandó un mensaje de cómo serían sus hijos! sin mencionar que de ensayo de literatura quiere hacer una redacción de 50 páginas hablando de ella. Así que el llegar no me sorprendió que estuviera mirando su bandeja de comida con ojos soñadores y suspiros.

-Eres tan cursi que das asco- le solté sin rodeos. El me volteo a ver y su mirada de enamorado me revolvió las tripas.

-Bella, el amor es tan hermoso, no sabes, hoy que tuve química con ella, y sí que tuve química con ella, se sentó al lado de mi muy enfurecida y cuando le pregunte que le pasaba, me medio grito que le hubiera dicho que tenía novia, hubieras visto como se puso cuando le dije que no tenía novia, y que solo eras mi amigas- soltó una pequeña sonrisa soñadora- s pude tan roja como tú, bueno no tanto pero s se puso roja- puso su cara en sus manos y suspiro de nuevo.

-Estas mal amigo- finalice nuestra conversación, y tome mi jugo, toda esa conversación sobre los Cullen me provocaba no sé qué, que se yo en el estómago y el jugo, supe que algo pasaba cuando Jasper recupero su postura de chico serio en un micro segundo y dos bandejas se posaron en nuestra mesa, supuse, claro que serían Leah y Jacob- Y ¿Qué tal chicos? ¿Saciaron su hambre del uno por el otro?- pregunte tranquilamente mientras daba otro sorbo a mi jugo

-No sé qué se acostumbre aquí pero de dónde vengo eso es enfermizo, hasta se le llama incesto- la voz de Edward Cullen hizo que literalmente mi jugo se fuera de mi garganta a mi nariz; lo que provoco su risa.

-Dios, Bella, ¿estás bien?- me medio regaño Jasper mientras me daba una servilleta intentando ocultar su sonrisa. Cuando me repuse, dirigí un vistazo a quien tenía a mi derecha y era Alice Cullen, que aparentemente no se había percatado de mi accidente por estar viendo a Jasper.

-No quiero sonar grosera,- la mirada de Jasper en mi decía que enserio quería sonar grosera y la verdad es que si lo quería pero no podía hacerlo, al menos no con Alice- ¿Que los trae a ustedes personas distinguidas a nuestra humilde mesa?- hubo un poco de silencio hasta que Edward respondió.

-Alice, quería que alguien le explicara unos problemas de química, lo intenté por un momento, pero me exaspere ella me dijo algo como "Jasper me hubiera tenido más paciencia" y le dije pues vamos con Jasper a que él te los explique y unos aquí- esbozo una sonrisa de realización y luego frunció el ceño- además, me dijiste que se lo debía a Jasper así que, recapitulando lo de ayer, Jasper fui un grosero y quisiera hacerlo de nuevo; Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- estiro su mano y Jasper le sonrió un poco antes de apretarla; por lo que rápidamente se giró hacia Alice.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- se miraba preocupado y ya si no, ¡La madre de sus hijos no entendía algo! si, así era Jasper.

-Am, sí, pero no traje mi libreta de apuntes, la deje en mi casillero, si quieres...- no término esa frase cuando Jasper ya estaba de pie y a un lado de ella ofreciéndole la mano.

-Te acompaño para explicártelos con tiempo- Jasper le sonrió de una manera maravillosa y Alice no dudo en tomarla, se veían muy bien juntos, claro, jamás se lo diría, pero era lindo verlo tan feliz desde que le rompieron el corazón. Había perdió noción del tiempo, lugar y espacio, por lo cual me sorprendí mucho que al voltear la mirada al frente unos orbes verdes me observaban detenidamente, fruncí un poco el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- sonrió y estiro su mano y rozo delicadamente su pulgar sobre mi labio superior.

-De hecho, tenías jugo- podía notar la burla de su voz reflejada en sus ojos- sabes esta mañana te vi caminando hacia acá, ¿no tienes coche?- bueno parecía que enserio se estaba esforzando en platicar tranquilamente conmigo.

- si tengo una vieja pick up, pero está descompuesta, se supone debe estar lista para el fin de semana-

-¿y porque no te trajo Jasper? Ayer se fueron juntos-

- no siempre me trae y me regresa, ayer porque teníamos un proyecto pero su casa queda del lado opuesto del pueblo, claro que a él no le importa hacer el viaje, pero no tiene caso de que me lleve cuando él vive por el centro y yo casi a las afueras, cerca de la comisaria-

-pues yo vivo en la zona residencial, a las fueras, por el bosque, si quieres-no puede ser, espero no diga lo que creo que hará- y, para compensar mi comportamiento brusco y antisocial- no puede evitar sonreír antes eso- me preguntaba si ¿podría llevarte a casa?- su sonrisa perfecta con sus perfectos dientes blancos, me tenían a tontada y sin saber mucho que hacer, ladee ligeramente la cabeza y negué, su rostro parecía confundido

-eres muy amable pero apenas te conozco, ¿Y si eres un asesino o un drogadicto psicópata?- en lugar de molestarse por mi comentario soltó una sonora y musical carcajada

-¿Enserio se dice eso de nosotros?-pregunto incrédulo y con una sonrisa, asentí, sonriendo también de mi ocurrencia al decir eso

-y se dice más, pero eso era lo menos loco.

-vamos, te prometo que no soy un asesino, ni un drogadicto psicópata- los ojos con los que me miraba no me dejaban nada al pensamiento, pero aun así no podía aceptar

-lo siento, pero mi orgullo no me lo permite- rio un poco por eso, pero volvió a insistir

-te vas a empapar- había un brillo de determinación en sus ojos, estaba a punto de replicarle cuando un trueno seguido por una estrepitosa lluvia comenzó a caer fuera de la cafetería; estaba total y completamente boquiabierta.

-¿Controlas el clima o algo por el estilo?- seguramente pensó que bromeaba, pero la verdad si me dio escalofríos, volvió a reír, hoy estaba muy risueño.

-a diferencia tuya, yo si verifique el clima esta mañana, además es Forks, deberías de saber que llueve mucho aquí-su tono de engreído volvió- así, que te lo pido de nuevo, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa? o bueno, si aún crees que soy un psicópata te puedo acercar solamente- su tono sarcástico daba risa, no sería mala idea que me llevará, porque estaba segura que no me iba a dejar tirada a mitad de la carretera, sin más que hacer asentí, esbozo su grandiosa sonrisa torcida- fantástico, te veo en la puerta principal.

Estaba por retractarme pero no lo pude hacer, porque para su suerte toco la campana, anunciando que el almuerzo se había terminado. Las demás clases habían pasado tranquilas, pero no vi a Jasper por ningún lado, lo cual fue extraño, ya que no volvió con Alice para la cosa de química, le llamaría después para averiguar qué fue lo que le paso. Finalmente la campana de cálculo tocó y recogí mis cosas para ir a casa con Edward Cullen, no sentía aún la confianza de solo llamarlo Edward. Y ahí estaba, tan alto y musculoso, con esas horribles botas de soldado en color negro, recargado sin preocupaciones en la entrada principal, cada chica que pasaba a su alrededor babeaba un poco, hasta yo lo haría.

-Lista- anuncie mi llegada, mi voz salió un poco más ronca de lo que esperaba, me sonrío débilmente cuando me miro.

-Bien, vamos, mi auto esta por acá- sacó un pequeño paraguas que se convertía en uno grande, donde cabíamos perfectamente él y yo.

Su auto era un muy bonito; un volvo plateado y como buen caballero me abrió la puerta. Rodeo el auto y se subió del lado del conductor, el paseo a casa fue silencioso, púes no quería distraerlo ¡CONDUCIA COMO LOCO! Íbamos a 180 k/he en una zona de 800; decir que iba aferrada a mi asiento era poco.

-¿Ahora por dónde?- me pregunto distrayéndome de pensar en las formas que podíamos morir.

-Amm, si, toma la siguiente salida a la derecha, dos cuadras más, giras a las izquierdas y la de la esquina es mi casa- asintió y sigue mis direcciones al pie de la letra. Para mi mala suerte llegamos a casa más pronto de lo que quería.

-Bueno, aquí estas, sana y salva- dijo una vez que nos encontrábamos frente a la casa mientras apagaba el motor.

-sí, yo no estaría tan segura de eso, amigo, conduces horrible y soy la hija del Jefe de policía, tendré que hablar muy serio con mi papá sobre que hagas un examen de manejo y tomes un curso por si las dudas- sonrió torcidamente, desabroche mi cinturón y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando escuche su voz.

-¿No crees que conduciría decentemente en un examen de manejo y curso también?- salí del coche y antes de cerrar le respondí.

-Sí, puede ser, pero también pediré que te hagan eso para saber si mientes- sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza- muchas gracias, Edward, me habría empapado y pescado un resfriado de no ser por ti- le regale una sonrisa sincera y logré sacarle una a él.

Entre a la casa, deje mis cosas en la sala y escuche como su volvo se iba de la calle, subí a mi habitación y repase cada instante del día, cada momento con Edward Cullen, era extraño, porque a pesar de su comportamiento extraño no causaba ningún efecto de revolver mis tripas ni nada por el estilo, suspire, aun así debía aceptar que si lograba hacerme sentir algo durante estos meses podría sacar un gran poema; saque mi cuaderno del cajón y escribí en la siguiente line.

_Odio tu manera de conducir_

Sin duda Edward Cullen me dará mucho de que pensar en estos últimos meses.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA DE NUEVO, SI LES GUSTO HAGANMELO SABER EN UN REVIEW PARA SABER SI SIGO ASÍ O SI QUIEREN QUE LE CAMBIE ALGO O QUIEREN QUE ME ENFOQUE EN OTROS PERSONAJES ESTOY A SU DISPOSICION. POR CIERTO ME CAMBIE EL NOMBRE PORQUE QUIERO QUE SEA MI SEUDONIMO PERMANENTE ES UNA FFRASE EN ALEMAN. <strong>

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO SE LOS PROMETO.**


	4. ODIO TU CORTE DE CABELLO

**VOLVI, PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ESPERO HABER LLENADO SUS ESPECTATIVAS CON ESTE NUEVO CAP**

* * *

><p>No se en que momento me había quedado dormida pero el sonido de mi celular (troublemaker) me hizo despertar.<p>

-¿Aló?- sí, mi voz demostraba claramente lo dormida que estaba y la mancha de saliva en mi almohada también.

-¿Bella?- ¡Genial, Jasper! con él quería hablar.

-Me llamaste a mi celular, ¿quién esperabas que fuera?- necesitaba un poco de platica para recobrar el sentido.

-¿Estabas dormida? Eres una floja- claro, ríete de mí, a ver si estas tan sonriente con la plática.

-Sí, estuve pensando donde estabas después de que te fuiste con Alice y me quede dormida, así que ¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor?- esto era lo que más esperaba, hubo una muy larga pausa, y luego un suspiro.

-Le explique unos problemas de química y una cosa llevo a la otra y...lainvitealafiestadelaplaya- ¿Qué diablos había dicho?

-¿Qué? y cuéntalo con detalles- volvió a suspirar y no era el suspiro de aire romántico, era más de cansancio.

- Fuimos hasta su casillero, puso la combinación y saco su libreta de química y pues, ya sabes que esta bajita, así que se le hizo fácil sentarse en el suelo, del pasillo principal, a la hora del almuerzo- sabía cómo lo ponía eso, el odiaba ser el centro de miradas, no hacía nada fuera de lo habitual, no llegaba ni muy temprano ni muy tarde a sus clases, no sacaba 10 en todas las clases prefería 9 u 8, no usaba su ropa de diseñador y ni un ostentoso auto, si era extremo y atrevido, pero le gustaba la vida en las sombras-...así que como buen caballero que soy, tuve que hacer lo mismo, y ahí estaba yo, sentado a mitad del pasillo con Alice Cullen hablando sobre química- por el tono de su voz sabía que no le importaba eso, y sonreí un poco para mis adentros, era bueno que alguien sacara a Jasper de su zona confort-... y estábamos muy cerca, podía sentir como respiraba en la palma de mi mano, olía su perfume de vainilla desprenderse de su cabello cada vez que lo movía, no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y cuando me volteo a ver con esos ojos verdes...me perdí Bella, no reaccione así que lo hice sin pensar...-

-Jasper, me estas asustando- y vaya que me estaba asustando, ¿que había hecho? ¿La había raptado o algo por el estilo?- ¿qué hiciste Jasper?- volvió a suspirar y con voz tenebrosa dijo

-La invite a la fiesta de primavera conmigo- ¿Qué? ¿Era eso? ¿Enserio? ¡ESTA IDOTA! Eso no es grave

-Jasper, eso no es nada malo, por el contrario, dijo que si ¿verdad?- pausa, seguramente asentía sin recordar que hablábamos por teléfono

-Sí, si acepto ir conmigo, estaba súper entusiasmada, no sé si de ir conmigo o de la fiesta-

-¿Entonces qué es lo que está mal?

-Que ya no podré ir contigo- Oh, cierto, ¡Mierda!, tendré que ir sola o mejor, no ir, eso era más factible.

-No, te preocupes, si nadie me invita, iré sola o no iré lo que me parezca mejor- claro que no iría

-¿Me prometes que irás con el primer chico _aceptable _que te lo pida?- claro que no haría eso, pero solo para no hacerlo sentir mal.

-está bien- se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y decía algo así como "chicos ya llegue"

-Oye Bells, mamá ya está aquí, le ayudaré a bajar los víveres- eso era raro, su madre nunca llegaba temprano, mire el reloj en mi mesita de noche y marcaba las...LAS 6:40, ¡CHARLIE IBA A MATARME!, bueno literalmente no, porque es el jefe de policía y eso, pero, bueno, ¡Era tarde y no estaba lista!

-lo siento, es tarde, Charlie, cena, estar lista, bye- y corte, sabía que no era correcto, pero bah, Jasper era blandito, además tenía cosas que hacer.

Bien, primero bañarme, unos 5 minutos, con agua caliente, mucho jabón y shampoo hacen la diferencia, bien, aun me quedaban unos 30 minutos, me puse unos jeans color azul obscuro, un top rojo sangre y encima un suéter negro de encaje u una balerinas rojas, no me veía ni formal ni informal, ya que Charlie no especifico el lugar yo estaba muy cómoda, 20 minutos, okey, solo me delinee mis ojos, y me tarde 10 minutos en eso y ponerme rímel, odio esas cosas siempre se me corren, me cepille el cabello y lo sujete en una coleta suelta.

Mire el reloj por última vez, marcaba las 7:10 , suspiré, bien, quedaban 5 minutos antes de que Charlie llegaré porque él era muy así, de ser puntual para las citas con otras personas, a fin de cuentas tenía que dar la imagen de que la policía llegaba a tiempo siempre, aunque a veces eso del tiempo difería, pero bueno, Forks era un pueblo tranquilo, casi nada, excepto uno que otro robo en las tiendas, y fiestas locas que terminan mal en el bosque, fuera de eso, no pasaba más que el aire, razón por la cual cada que llegaba alguien nuevo al pueblo, es la noticia hot del lugar, y siempre habrá algo nuevo de que hablar, aún recuerdo de lo que hablaban antes de que Jasper y su _emocionante _familia llegarán...el claxon de la patrulla anunciaba que mi padre había llegado, mire el reloj de mi celular 7:15, tan puntual como esperaba.

Tome mi celular y mis llaves, apague las luces de la casa, gracias adiós ya había parado de llover pues yo había olvidado el paraguas, cerré la casa con llave y me dirigí a la patrulla y subí al asiento delantero.

-Wow- le dije a Charlie, estaba usado traje, con pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, lo miré extrañada, el no hacía eso

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin saber el porqué de mi expresión, claro, hasta el que no sabes.

-¿Porque tan elegante?-

-¿Es que tu padre ya no se puede poner traje para una cena?- se hizo el ofendido y yo solo reí

-claro, y ¿Querer causar la mejor impresión no está en tus planes eh?-

-Bella, cuando llega un nuevo doctor al hospital y lo primero que dice cuando te presentas con él es "quisiera poder hacer algo importante para la comunidad", lo primero que pensé fue, un día que pueda hablar con confianza con él, le pediré que si le gustaría ser parte de la caridad de Forks, tu sabes que muy pocas familias lo apoyan económicamente, el departamento de bomberos, bueno ya no es precisamente el calendario más sexy- sonreí por eso, claro que vendían calendarios y eso, pero la mayoría de los bomberos de Forks tenían entre 30 y 40 años, no exactamente en su apogeo- y bueno ni hablar del calendario de policías, la escuela también recauda fondos, pero creo que podemos hacer más que eso-

-Creo que el míster Enero es muy atractivo- solté la carcajada, claro que como Charlie es el jefe de policía, fue obligado a posar en el calendario de la policía como míster Enero, claro que a él no le hacía mucha gracia.

-Sigue así señorita y...- no había nada con que castigarme, yo limpiaba, cocinaba y hacia mis deberes, de vez en cuando caminaba a la escuela, y no era precisamente la persona más fiestera del universo- te castigaré- claro que toda amenaza perdió efecto cuando se río. Supuse que irías a Portland cuando nos encontrábamos en la carretera, eso explicaba por qué el querer que me estuviera lista tan temprano. A unos veinte kilómetros se veían las luces de la pintoresca ciudad de Portland; nos adentramos al puerto hasta llegar a un muy elegante restaurant llamado _Ange D'or_, se veía elegante, ¿porque Charlie no me dijo que vendríamos a un lugar así? De cualquier manera no me veía tan indecente, el reloj de la radio marcaba las 4:50, puntual, como siempre, eso sin duda era admirable, quizás en otra vida Charlie repartía pizzas y las entregaba siempre a tiempo. Bajamos de la patrulla y nos dirigimos al restaurante, que por cierto, era hermoso, tenía un estilo victoriano con barroco, era blanco pero se le iluminaba con luces en el césped y las repisas, lo que le daba un aspecto de dorado, el edifico era como tres en uno, uno en el centro y sobresaliente que era el principal y por donde entrabas, con un gran vitral en la parte frontal y una cúpula en el techo con un ángel dorado en la cima, y en los lados eran puras ventanas con miles de millones de adornados en las paredes.

Nos adentramos en el vestíbulo y todo era de color blanco mármol y detalles dorados, Charlie fue a hablar con la recepcionista preguntando por nuestra mesa, la chica le contesto algo así como "Lo verificaré", yo aproveche ese momento para susurrarle.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que era un restaurante fino y que era formal?- me veía como una tonta, para donde mirara veía mujeres en vestidos y tacones altos y hombres en smoking.

-Pensé que te lo había dicho, no lo del restaurante, yo tampoco lo sabía y como el doctor propuso el lugar no me opuse, además él me dijo que solo era una cena para conocernos mejor, no me esperaba esto- estaba a punto de decirle que si el sintió la necesidad de usar un traje debió decírmelo, pero para su suerte, regresó la señorita.

-Su mesa ya está lista, si gustan acompañarme- ¡Genial, ahora tendré que pasar por las diferentes mesas para que todos vean que no estoy en frecuencia! Un punto menos para Charlie.

Nos indicó el camino que debíamos seguir hasta nuestra mesa, y como pasábamos entre las mesas comenzaba a sentirme mejor, puesto que llegamos a una terraza con vista al puerto, nos indicó nuestra mesa redonda, eran extrañamente siete sillas, nos sentamos y nos dio nuestros menús. La verdad es que el lugar no era nada barato, pero para mí fortuna todas esas comidas exóticas no eran antójales, yo con una hamburguesa, papas y un refresco de mansa serían muy feliz y Charlie lo sabía, así que no se preocupaba de que comiera ensaladas exóticas de 100 dólares, o no, me gustan los carbohidratos, y como casi nadie los come son baratos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de unos minutos mis necesidades fisiológicas me llamaron y tuve que retirarme al baño, tenía tanta prisa por ir que ni siquiera me fije en los baños, pero cabe decir que eran elegantes, eran de esos que te dan mentitas y tienen una canastita con jabón y cositas así. Cuando regresé a la mesa vi que los demás lugares ya estaban ocupados y me dispuse a saludar cuando divise una cabellera cobriza...

-Aquí viene, Bella, saluda al doctor Cullen y a su familia- Cullen, ese nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza, como podía haber sido tan tonta, obviamente si llegaban chicos nuevos al colegio debía de llegar sus padres con ellos, o al menos uno de ellos.

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto señor Cullen- el señor Cullen, era un hombre de unos 35 años, rubio, de ojos miel y piel blanca, las facciones de Edward se asemejaban mucho a las de él.

-Mucho gusto, Bella, pero no me digas señor, me hace sentir viejo, Carslie o doctor- otra sonrisa perfectamente torcida, bueno, al menos era de familia.

-Está bien, doctor Cullen- le estreche la mano gentilmente, enseguida de él estaba su esposa, también era de tez blanca, pero de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, se le hacían hoyuelos en las mejillas al momento de sonreír, ella fue por mucho, más calurosa de lo que espera, me dio un gran y fuerte abrazo, por lo cual solo pude soltar en un suspiro- mucho gusto, señora Cullen.

Me soltó y me tomo de los hombros

-Oh no, cariño llámame Esme- le sonreí ligeramente apenada, no me habían educado para tutear. Después unos bracitos más delgado y una personita más bajita que yo me abrazaron.

-Bella, que gusto verte- Alice Cullen también me abrazó un poco de más

-Alice, que gusto verte a ti también- claro que para mí infortunio entre Alice y Emmet estaba Edward, él no se levantó a saludarme, solo me vio de pies a cabeza- hola, Edward- le dije por lo bajito, pero en vista de que le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra, seguí adelante y ahí estaba una pared musculosa con hoyuelos y cabello rizado, con los brazos abiertos hacia mí- Espero no me apretujes grandulón, me rompo fácil- bromee un poco con él, por lo que había escuchado el mayor de los Cullen era un bromista, me hizo un tierno puchero.

-No te voy a hacer nada- sonrió maliciosamente una vez que me había acercado a darle un brazo- solo romperte una castilla o dos.

Para mi suerte solo me apretó un poquito y me trono la espalda, pero eso fue bueno. Gracias al cielo que había dejado libre el espacio entre Charlie y Emmet libre, no podría resistir estar cerca de Edward después de tan cortante encuentro.

Aros cuantos minutos Charlie y los señores Cullen se enfrascaron muy rápido en una conversación que implicaba hablar sobre la caridad de Forks; el mesero vino y pidió nuestras ordenes, por supuesto Alice no iba dejar que comiera hamburguesa con papás en un lugar tan elegante y ordeno algo llamado "quiche lorraine" ni idea de que era, pero sonaba raro, pero supuse que ella sabía lo que hacía, por mi cuenta solo pedí una limonada.

Cuando el mesero trajo nuestras bebidas, se volvieron a entresacar en sus conversaciones, dejándonos a nosotros 4 en el olvido y por supuesto el chico de sonrisa con hoyuelos tuvo que romper el silencio.

-Así que….Bella y el hermano de Rosie…- levanto sus cejas sugestivamente, no sabía a lo que se refería hasta que Alice casi se ahoga con su vaso de agua y casi se ríe.

-¿Rosie?- Alice parecía más impactada de mi pregunta pero la verdad el explicar que no tengo y no he tenido novio era más abrumador y tardado de explicar; por alguna razón Emmet se ruborizó gracias a mi pregunta y puso ojos de soñador enamorado.

-Rosie, la chica alta, rubia, con cuerpo de Diosa y cara de ángel- suspiro- la persona más buena, bondadosa y carismática que he conocido.

No pude evitar soltar una risa un poco fuerte sin llegar a ser una carcajada, obviamente su "Rosie" era lo que yo conocía como "la perra esa" o "Rosalie Hale" la hermana mayor de Jasper, digo, su definición acerca del cuerpo de ella era acertada, pero no su forma de ser, ni en un millón de años, Emmet frunció el ceño.

-¿No la conoces?- pregunto con duda

-Lamentablemente la conozco- respondí entre risas, por alguna lamentable razón del cosmos, mire por una milésima de segundo al Edward que se pasaba una y otra vez la mano por el cabello como en un intento de arreglárselo, y lo que lograba era alborotarlo más, era raro como en los dos días que lo he visto tiene esa melena color cobrizo tan desordenada con una apariencia de "me levante y así me vine" y aun así lucir tan bien, tuve que desviar la mirada hacia Emmet que aún estaba a la espera de una respuesta- Rosalie Hale no es así Emmet- el grandulón frunció el ceño, tome una gran bocada de aire- a lo que me refiero es, que la conozco desde hace cinco años que llegaron, nunca ha sido la mejor persona del planeta, me ha visto caminar de regreso a casa en plena lluvia y parece que hace a propósito el acelerar y cubrirme de agua de los charcos, tiraba mis libros, sin mencionar que cada vez que iba a su casa a hablar con Jasper o sus padres nos invitaban a cenar bajaba con la nariz cubierta preguntando quien olía tan mal, luego me veía y decía "He ahí la razón", no te engañes, Emmet, no es lo que parece.

A Emmet no parecía gustarle lo que oía hacer de Rosalie Hale de su "Rosie", pero era la verdad era cruel, lo que me hacía preguntarme ¿cómo conseguiré hacer un poema o algún escrito sobre una persona que ni siquiera conozco...?

-Creo que te equivocas Bella- la voz de Emmet sonaba sombría- Rosalie es la persona más carismática y bondadosa que he conocido.

Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia y solo añadí

-No puedes decirme eso solo porque has leído la introducción Emmet, tienes que leer todo el contenido y ver si su verdadero yo no está escondido, tampoco te digo que soy la persona que más tiempo pasa con ella ni nada, pero si miras a su alrededor, realmente no tiene a UNA sola amiga, son muchas coincidencias.

Antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, Alice llamó nuestra atención.

-¿Con quién iras al baile Bella?- había un brillo de suspicacia en sus ojos que daba algo de miedo

-¿Baile?- mi voz sonaba más ronca, y caí en la cuenta que la pregunta había sido por mí y los hermanos Cullen.

-¡EL BAILE DE PRIMAVERA!- la emoción en su voz era evidente, y me imaginaba el porqué, sonreí un poco.

-No iré- ella frunció mucho el ceño y me apresure a decir- iba a ir con Jasper, pero algo cambio los planes y el decidió ir con alguien más- sus mejillas se tornaron en un tono rosa muy tenue, pero notable debido a su piel blanca.

-Pensé que como miembro de la sociedad de alumnos tenías que ir- vaya que estaba informada.

-La verdad es que como parte de la caridad de la escuela, solo me hago responsable de pedir el dinero, conseguir un lugar económico y adornos y lo demás es de parte del comité de bienvenida, como Rosalie, Jasper y Tania, que se encargan de acomodar todo, dar un tema y asegurarse que todos vayan, pero a mí me dan puntos por organizar no por ir- Alice tenía el ceño demasiado fruncido

-¿No tienes con quien ir?- de pronto la mirada de Edward se posó en mí, era ese tipo de miraba que te enterraba en la tierra de lo penetrante que era y en el segundo que lo miré volvió la atención a su cabello ¿Que tiene su estúpido cabello que es más importante que...? fantástico estoy celosa de su cabello.

-La verdad es que los que me lo han pedido lo había rechazado por el hecho de que acompañaría a Jasper, odia ir a los eventos solo y como Vicepresidente de la sociedad de alumnos es indispensable que vaya, pero a una semana dudo que alguien me lo pida, lo cual es mejor para mí, puedo quedarme en casa sin remordimiento- literal estaba boquiabierta, pero era la verdad era peligroso tenerme en una fiesta, con alcohol y musica y chicos, me ha pasado y no ha sido bonito.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una pena-

Después de eso la cena fue muy regular, uno que otro comentario y platicas de parte de nuestros padres y listo. Por alguna extraña razón del universo me era imposible quitarle la mirada aunque fuera disimuladamente con la cuchara o el espejo a Edward, como se movía el cabello de un lado al otro desordenándolo completamente y cada vez viéndose aún mejor, pasaban mujeres y chavas y curiosamente caminaba un poco más lento al pasar a su lado. Después de que Charlie convenció al doctor Cullen de apoyar la caridad y haber terminado la cena, nos despedimos de todos, Alice, por supuesto me dio un súper ultra mega híper abrazo y Emmet no me apretó mucho y me susurró algo como "Verás que te equivocas", cuando me despedí de Edward o bueno, él se dignó a acercarse a mí y se despidió de beso por un segundo mi corazón se detuvo hasta que mi arete decidió atorarse brevemente en su cabello, su mirada de odio lo expresaba todo, pero creo que exageraba, solo le arranque uno o dos cabellos.

En el camino a casa no podía dejar de pensar cada vez que cerraba los ojos en el cabello de Edward, sin duda tenía una gran afición hacia él, y era de esperarse, era tan, no sé, _perfecto, _sin duda yo quisiera tener ese cabello entre mis manos, esos cabellos cobrizos alrededor de mis dedos, peinándolo, estrujándolo, estirándolo, remolineándolo, teniéndolo cada vez más y más cerca...

Definitivamente esa noche tuve muchas fantasías, de las cuales no estoy orgullosa, y desperté sudando y tuve que apuntar en mi diario.

**ODIO TU CORTE DE CABELLO!**

Aún no sé qué se podría decir que "siento" o me causa interés de él, pero aún quedan cuatro perfectos meses para averiguarlo, Edward Cullen era un laberinto que sin duda iba a descifrar.

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO, PRIMERO QUE NADA ME PIDIERO MAS DE EMMETROSALIE Y LO TENDRAN! SOLO TENGAN PACIENCIA MIS PEQUEÑOS SALTAMONTES.**

**INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR CADA SEMANA, PUES LA INSPIRACIÓN ME VIENE Y ME VA EN LA ESCUELA, ESTE CAP LO ESCRIBÍ AHORITA YA, NI CHEQUE COMO QUEDO PORQUE LUEGO LO BORRO TODO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**SI LES GUSTO LES PIDO UN REVIEW Y SI NO TAMBIEN, CREANME QUE VER SUS REVIEWS ME SUPER LEVANTA EL ANIMO Y M EDAN MUCHISISIMAS MAS GANAS POR ESCRIBIR, TODO LO QUE QUIERAN VER PROXIMAMENTE SE LOS PONDRÉ.**

**BUENAS NOCHES, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
